Alice in Wonderland the forgotten chapter
by JennnyJ
Summary: Many times, and always in different ways, the story of Alice in Wonderland has been told, but never before has it been told like this. What you’re about to read right now is another ending, the real ending, of a longtime beloved story. please r&r!


_First of all, I want you to know that English isn't my mother-language, so when you've read this story and is about to leave a review - please tell me if I've messed up any of the grammar or things like that. I'm supposed to give this story to a friend who recently turned sixteen, so I beg you to do you're very best - as I've done my very best to get this story as good as possible._  
_This is how I think that the story of Alice in Wonderland would have ended, after The Mad Hatter have suggested Alice to stay. And yes of course Alice and Tarrant have feelings for each other, anything else would be denying the truth. /JennnyJ_

* * *

**  
Alice in Wonderland**

_

* * *

  
Many times, and always in different ways, the story of Alice in Wonderland has been told, but never before has it been told like this.  
What you're about to read right now is another ending, the real ending, of a longtime beloved story.  
This is - the forgotten chapter. _

"Alice."  
There was something in the tone of the Hatter's voice, a kind of seriousness that did not suit him, that made Alice gently turn her head so that her light blue eyes met his large, green marbled look.  
Worriedly, she noticed that the pair of eyes in front of her had lost its deepness, the joy that had been there just a moment ago was gone, and a bad feeling in her stomach told her that it was entirely her fault.

"Yes, Hatter?" She asked anxiously and moved, without really being aware of it, a step closer to him.  
The dust of battle was about to set down and if you sharpened your ears, listen really carefully, you could still hear the angry screams of the Red Queen as she, together with the Knave of Hearts, was taken to the very borders of Wonderland.  
"Well, I -" he stopped, hesitated for a moment before he took off his beloved hat, walked the few steps that separated them from each other and with a wry smile he placed it gently on her head.  
"You should remain here, where you belong."

Alice pulled her eyebrows together - confused - she was sure that it was the Hatter who had spoken, but even thought his eyes begged her to stay with them; his lips hadn't moved an inch.  
"He was the right Alice after all, wasn't he?" The March Hare gave away one of his hysterical laughter, pulled his ears and stared at Alice with eyes that were close to squeezing out of their sockets, "a shame, may I say, that he would disappear so soon, now that we finally found him, eh?"  
Alice smiled and felt tears bursting up in the corners of her eyes as she gently stroked the half mad hare's head in a try to comfort him.

"But you do not understand, I can't -", she stumbled, not really knowing what to say or do.  
"Can not or would not - there are two completely different things, Miss Right-Alice", Cheshire smiled widely and yet purring, the blue striped cat spun over to his back where he floated in the air, with his big eyes fixed on the now blushing girl.  
"She will not stay with us -" began Tweedledum, his big forehead miserably wrinkled.  
"- Perhaps she does not like us," continued Tweedledee with a sad tone in his voice.  
"If that's the case, it is entirely _your fault –_", the twin brother replied as he pinched his brother's arm.

"She simply has no time for us," the white rabbit sighted, holding his precious pocket watch.  
As he said so, the both twins turned into absolute silent and looked at Alice with the same sad, begging eyes.  
Alice shook her head, troubled that her new-found friends could believe such things of her. She felt how Tarrant's hat fell down over her eyes and fired it back up again, just in time to see the upset expressions appear on the faces of her friends as they took her headshaking as an confirming of their doubts.  
An awful noise broke out in front of her as her friends started complaining and tried to persuade her to stay with them in Wonderland.  
Alice attempted to silence them to get a chance to explain, but it seemed helpless as their harsh voices blocked her ears and a weakness fell upon her, somehow she needed to put an end to this.  
_"SILENCE!" _

Every sound rapidly died out, even the trees stopped whispering to each other.  
Alice turned her head to see Tarrant the Hatter who was standing just a few steps away from her.  
For a second or two, he's cheeks were burning red before they regained its pale, snow-white complexion. His green eyes were attached to the high top-hat on her head as he continued to speak;  
"Have you all gone mad? Or perhaps worse, you might've gone un-mad, frankly normal or even ordinary, average that is? Do you not see that the Right-Alice wishes to say something? And something very important, it can be. Yes, maybe even essential, not unimportant, but rather something of great importance, meaning even –"  
A worried look from Alice led him to silence and he took a deep, calming breath. Then he smiled, one of his usual half mad smiles, but the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I -", she once again started to stumble, couldn't find the right words to continue. It was so much she felt right now, so much that she had in mind. Suddenly a stroke of weakness fell over her and she sank to the ground with her head resting in her hands and her eyelids closed – she now, if ever, had to think some things through.  
Most likely, no one would miss her back home in England; the two twins would actually be downright thrilled over her disappearance and come up with the most horrible stories to tell everyone how it all happened.  
Her dear sister probably had too much to think about with her new husband and everything to really have time to miss her, she hardly visited them anyway. And her mother (at this part of Alice's thinking – her heart started to sink) was probably terribly angry of her because of her refusing to marry Hamish, or anyone who she might find worthy of her hand - she opened her eyes and met the Hatter's gaze. There was a longing in it that made her blush.

"It's your choice, Right-Alice," he said, with the same crooked smile as before, and offered her a helping hand. Alice smiled slightly and accepted his help. Once she was up on her feet, they were standing so close to each other that she could make out every little color change in his big, overwhelming eyes.  
The redness on her cheeks deepened and she took a faltering step backwards, gazed at the little bottle in her hands with a new look - somewhere within herself, she felt that it was here she belonged, Wonderland was part of her now and she could not deny it.

Alice felt her heart skip a couple of beats when she once again met the Hatter's warm eyes as he looked at her with his head slightly leaned to one side, waiting for her decision.  
Suddenly she started to smile, a half crazy smile that made the Hatter's look change, but if it was of pride or wariness of her, she could not tell.  
"Well, It seems there's nothing that prevents me from staying for a cup of tea, I suppose," she said with a laughter and Tweedledee and Tweedledum cheerfully began to clap their chubby hands. With a smile Alice saw how the deepness and joy returned to the Hatter's gaze.

"It sounds like an lovely idea, Alice my dear" the white queen said with a rare smile on her dark lips, her beloved, madly friends nodded in agreement where they stood around her on the field of battle, all with big smiles upon their lips.  
"Well, then I strongly believe there's teatime!" The Hatter established with a crazy smile, gave Alice a wild kiss on the cheek before he won back his hat and started tap dancing away, toward the tea, "tea in plentyness, I should say!"  
Alice laughed, did not even give herself time to blush, and hurried up with him with a broad smile on her face while the others followed in a wild, joyous dance.

_The Jabberwocky was defeated, the Red Queen overthrown, and in Wonderland things finally started to return to its normal origin.  
Alice's arrival had changed them all, but it was nothing compared to how they all had changed her.  
Since she fell down through the rabbit hole the second time, she had experienced hate, fear, friendship, and perhaps the most unexpected of them all - love._


End file.
